Hogwarts Bunnies
by Lovania
Summary: Oneshot, Slash! H/D with mention of B/S, rated for safety. Easter Bunnies are running around Hogwarts - now beta read :D


Ok, that's my answer to the Easter Challenge of Megsy42 on her Challenge Forum Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges. Beta read by the ever so lovely Goddess of the Rain Pixie (thanks, hon)

Details: It must be set on Easter Sunday, should be as festive as possible (Easter eggs, little chicks, …)

Prompts: 1 ) chocolate 2 ) spring 3 ) attack 4 ) bouncy 5 ) purple

**

* * *

**

Hogwarts Easter Bunnies

"Good morning, everybody! I hope you all had a nice sleep!"

The head boy, Blaise Zabini, stood as fresh as paint in front of the teacher's table, next to him a similarly beaming Hermione Granger, the head girl. The hall was erupting in ear deafening cheers. Even though it was only seven o'clock on a Sunday morning every student and teacher was present.

"Well, you all know that we, Hermione and I, held a special Easter Elation, where you could vote for the person you want to see as your very own House Easter Bunny who then goes around giving out little presents, eggs, **chocolate** and so on, to the members of the respective house. One person, who gets the most votes, will receive the honour to be THE Easter Bunny of Hogwarts. For recognition the House Bunnies will wear bunny ears, little bunny tails and paws in the respective colours of the houses, meaning green, blue, yellow and red. The Hogwarts Bunny will have these accessories in white." The male population of the upper classes were now whistling and it was obvious about what they were thinking.

"Now, let's see who the lucky winners are. Hermione, would you please reveal the House Easter Bunny of Gryffindor?"

"With pleasure, Blaise. Actually, there is no surprise here. The winner is of course Ginny Weasley." The Gryffindor table was howling. Ginny Weasley in a bunny costume, dreams were coming true. Well, maybe not for her brother, who was luckily too shocked to do or say anything.

"Now Blaise, why don't you tell us, who the Ravenclaws want to see in such a _lovely_ dress-up?"

"Great idea, sweetheart. To be honest, that was predictable as well; of course the Ravenclaw-Easter-Bunny is Cho Chang." The cheering, just as loudly, now came from the Ravenclaw table.

After the hall was quiet again, Hermione continued: "So let's come to the Easter Bunny of Huffelpuff. I have to say that was shocking. Nobody would have ever guessed that the Huffelpuff bunny is _Pansy Parkinson_."

Some clapping was heard but much more cautious. Quite a few of the Huffelpuffs were dark red to their ears. The rest of the hall was in shocked silence.

"So", the now even wider grinning head boy produced an excited atmosphere. "we have another surprise for you. The House-Bunny of Slytherin has been chosen, and it is… the gorgeous and sweet lion, _Seamus Finnigan_!"

While the Slytherin table shouted with unrestrained joy the other tables were once again stunned to silence. A Gryffindor, a male one at that, was going to act as the Easter Bunny for Slytherin? Was that supposed to be a joke or something? That just couldn't be, could it?

Seamus himself could only sit there with his mouth wide open, turning his head from right to left clearly not believing what he just heard. Through it all slowly the words of the handsome head boy sunk in. Seamus gaped fishlike. Had the Slytherin really called him 'gorgeous and sweet'? Unconsciously the Gryffedor's eyes sought out those of the boy, who he found staring straight at him with these deep blue eyes grinning suggestively making the Slytherin Bunny blush furiously.

"So now that we know who our House Bunnies are, let's come to to what we are all waiting for: the Hogwarts Easter Bunny. Beforehand, remember you have, of course, the possibility to reject your posing as Easter Bunny. It only costs you 100 house points." The cheeky grin said everything. Backing out of this was like signing one's own death sentence.

"Ok, so the winner is… and that is probably the most surprising and shocking one today. Although if you consider that about half of the student body voted for this person, which in itself is pretty shocking…"

"Just get on with, Zabini", Hermione spoke what everybody thought.

Pouting a little he did as commanded: "Ok, ok, the new and first Hogwarts-Easter Bunny is… (there was actual drum roll!) …Draco Dorian Malfoy!"

Dead silence. The entire hall was sitting there, mouths hanging to the floor resembling disturbingly close to gold fishes in a pond.

"What?!" Draco Malfoy shout reverberate through the still hall.

"You can't…that is not… no way! I'm not going to do that…I'm not…"

"As Blaise said you are always free to retreat of this, but it will cost you and your house 100 points", the bushy haired head girl told the blond boy in an oversweet way, clearly finding pleasure in his plight.

"You…this is not acceptable!"

"Well, Mr. Malfoy the rules have been made clear beforehand and were accepted. You have to stick to them too." Headmaster Dumbledore was intervening, eyes twinkling in uncovered amusement. Draco was left with no other possibility as to glare daggers at them, willing them to just drop dead. To his great dismay they didn't even do him that favour.

"Well, now that all is settled, would the bunnies please follow us to get them properly dressed? We should be finished in about an hour, and then they will hop around and spread the festive mood of Easter." Blaise said, grinning even more and hushing the five chosen ones out of the hall.

--

It didn't take long and the bunnies were out to do their job. They were all dressed the same apart from the colours and the top section of the sexes. The girls were clad in curve fitting little belly tops while the boys wore thin and tight button-up shirts opened to just above the bellybutton. Though, there was only one boy going around the school, the second one, the Hogwarts Bunny, was nowhere to be found.

"Come on Draco! You have to get out here or else I have to take 100 points from you. What I really don't want to do, especially as that would be taken from my own house." Blaise was standing in front of the door leading to the room of requirement, talking frantically against it.

"Well, then don't do it!" came the muffled reply.

"You know I have to. We made the rules clear."

"Fine, I don't care. Take your points. I am so not coming out here for all of the points in the world, dressed like THAT!"

"How you wish. I assume you already have a good explanation to give Snape, to his satisfaction and your rescue, don't you?" There was a short silence. Both knew there was absolutely nothing that would safe Draco's life from the wraith of their head of house in such a case.

"You will pay for this Blaise!" With that the door opened abruptly and a grumbling Malfoy stood in the doorway. Cute white bunny ears were on his head, white paws at his feet and paw-like gloves at his hands and a little bushy bunny tail at his backside. His hands were folded in front of the sleeveless bottom-up shirt. Like the other bunnies he also only wore impossibly tight and small hot-pants, showing his shaved, long and delicious legs.

"Don't forget your basket, hottie. And stop glaring, you're supposed to be happy, friendly and in a festive **spring** mood, understand." The two boys stood there for a second glaring at each other, until Draco finally grabbed his enchanted Easter basket, filled with green straw and walked by Blaise, head held high. If he was going to do this, he would do it gracefully and with dignity.

Draco strode through the corridors and tried to avoid the other students as best as he could. He really wasn't keen on being found, those chocolate-crazed plebeians would probably **attack** him. So far it worked perfectly.

He had reached the stairs to the Entrance hall, when a little first year Huffelpuff girl came running down. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Draco and regarded him with big round eyes.

"Oh, hi. Are you the Hogwarts Bunny?" she asked with a small, shy voice, her cheeks getting a light pink.

"Don't call me that!" That came out a little harsher then intended and the blond boy couldn't help but feel guilty when the shy smile fell and the face scrunched up in fear. She murmured a soft 'I'm sorry' and hurried down the stairs not watching her steps. In her rush the first year tripled over her feet and fell down the stairs.

Out of reflex Draco jumped to the girl's side and helped her sit up. She cried and held her foot, evidently she had sprained it.

"Hey, hey there's no need to cry. I'll fix it." Draco hurriedly fumbled for his wand in his basket and caste a quick and simple healing charm, still it didn't stop the crying.

"Ssh, come on, it's not so bad. I healed it already." He kept murmuring comforting words, whilst looking around helplessly. The Hogwarts-bunny's look finally fell on his basket. Grabbing it he dived into it and searched for just anything that could cheer the girl up. He got hold of something fluffy. Well, that could do, whatever it was. It couldn't get worse anyway, could it?

So he pulled it out and promptly waved it in front of the first year's face.

"Look, what I got here. Come on little sweetie. I have something waiting for you." _God, I sound ridiculous, _Draco thought to himself but kept waving his hand and talking in that comforting voice, he normally avoided using.

It didn't take long, actually only a single glance on the thing in his hand and she abruptly stopped crying in favour to stare. Her expression slowly changed from one of stunned surprise to one of sheer pleasure. Her grin threatened to split her face in two. She was indeed very cute and Draco couldn't help smiling himself.

Until a stinging pain from his hand let him drop the object and scream out, though more in shock than in actual pain. He shook his hand and looked at it in bewilderment. A high chirp let him stop in his actions and slowly lower his look.

"What the hell!?" There in front of them sat a round little baby chicken, pretty much resembling a ball. The Hufflepuff was, what else, totally in raptures over the yellow fluffy thing and promptly began playing with it.

The Slytherin eyed both warily until the big, round and shining eyes of the girl bore themselves into him again. He raised his eyebrow in question.

"What?" he finally asked when nothing came.

"Could you… well… pull some more chicks out, pleeeease?" She shyly pleaded without dimming her grin the slightest. He huffed a little but returned the grin nonetheless and again let his hand rummage the Easter basket until he felt something soft.

Frowning a little he wondered whether that was a baby chicken or not. It seemed a little bit bigger. He shrugged, only one way to find out. So he pulled it out and got face to snub nose with a real bunny.

"You got to be kidding! A rabbit?"

"Owww, how cuuute! Can I have? Can I have it?"

"Eh,… whatever", the grey-eyed boy shook his head and let the rabbit drop in the outstretched hands of the **bouncy** girl.

With a long sigh Draco jumped to his feet, accidentally knocking over his basket in the progress.

"Shit!" he hissed through his teeth when a swarm of yellow little balls rushed out of it and ran around in circles, piping like mad. Even a few other rabbits were among them.

"Hey wait! Stay here!" exclaimed the little girl when her new friends ran after their relatives. She, naturally, chased after them instantly laughing joyfully.

"Merlin, I thought I was supposed to give out sweets and not real alive animals. But then again, why am I surprised? This is so typical Blaise." Draco murmured to himself his hand on his hips and weight shifting on his right foot. He was staring after the crowed when they ran outside through the open doors.

"Well, there they go." The blonde boy jerked at the voice coming from the stairs behind him. He turned reluctantly. He knew that voice all too well.

And there he stood, leaning casually on the banister.

"Potter."

"Hello to you too, _Hogwarts Bunny_." Draco narrowed his eyes into a death glare that would have been impressive, was it not for the slight blush spreading on his cheeks. He was suddenly much too aware of his outfit again and crossed his arms in a protective-like manner.

"Hey, what's with this glare? Shouldn't you be all friendly and sunshine? And beside you're the Hogwarts-bunny so don't I get any Easter Presents?" Draco wondered shortly if punching him in his irritatingly grinning face would be a good enough present for the boy-who-shouldn't-be-living-anymore.

He crunched his teeth and glared some more, luckily, this time without a blush. "Well, I'm so sorry but I fear my gifts have run away. Guess you have to go to your House Bunny. I bet she would be delighted to give you _all_ her presents", Draco all but sneered at his school rival, who had the nerve to grin even more! What a git! Hell and he couldn't even do anything! How was he supposed to look intimidating when he was clad in a bloody Bunny Costume? So not fair!

"I don't know, Malfoy, but that thing on the floor there, right by your basket, does look like an Easter gift."

Blinking a few times Draco slowly looked down and spotted something right by the basket. Damn.

"Sooo, what are you waiting for?" Ok, Potter definitely had no right to raise his eyebrow like that. That was his move! A Malfoy-move!

"Oh, what gives?" Waving his hand dismissingly the blonde step to the thing and picked it up. A… chain? He shrugged and held it out for the other boy to take it.

"What you're not putting it on me?" A low groan fought his way from the back of Draco's throat. Breathing deeply he made his way to the Gryffindor. Better to bring this past him as fast as possible.

Potter was standing on the first stair and was therefore a bit over a head taller than Draco. Reaching up and around the green-eyed boy he let the chain snap shut. He ordered the band and glided over it so that it lay smoothly on the strong masculine chest. The Slytherin stopped his movements at once when he realised what exactly he was doing, and withdrew his hands like they were burnt. A quick glance in his rival's smirking face let him blush furiously, almost **purple**. And who the hell had allowed the boy to smirk so sexily anyway. Wait, that that didn't sound right.

The blonde boy was just about to turn away and, gracefully of course, flee from the scene like the devil himself was after him, when something warm suddenly wormed its way on his lower back. He flinched and froze. That felt like a hand. A hand that was creeping down his back! At an extremely slow pace at that too.

The appointed Easter Bunny swallowed hard, his mouth going dry. Somehow he couldn't take off his stare of these mesmerizing green eyes.

"Say, _Draco_, did you hear, with what our dear head boy came up to make things a little more interesting? It is very simple, really. We have time until lunch to chase down the Easter Bunnies of our own house and of course the Hogwarts Bunny and try to get our hands on their sweet.little.tails", as he had been saying the last words he stepped off the stair and now was standing directly in front of Draco. His hand was reaching the waistband of the hot pants.

The blonde was grasping for air increasingly faster. Harry's voice was deep and sensual, almost hoarse and he was coming gradually nearer, there were only inches between them left. Unconsciously, Draco started to nibble on his lips and then biting them when his counterpart before him liked his own.

"And then, when we caught our bunnies and have their tail, we have the choice between winning either house points or… ", by now the boy's chests were touching, Harry's breath ghosting over Draco's parted lips, his hand now playing with the white tail. "…we can choose to spend the rest of today, the whole of Easter Monday and not to forget all of tonight with the caught delicious rabbit."

A tug at his bottom let the blonde know the tail was removed. Harry had leant forward and was whispering in the smaller boy's ear with his hoarse seductive voice, sending goose bumps all over his body. And why the hell did his knees feel so goddamn weak all of a sudden and his hands were sweating too, that had to because of the gloves. Right! And his heart and breath were racing because…

Every clear thought drained off his mind, when Draco realised that there still was something at his backside, although the tail wasn't there anymore. Shivering just the slightest bit, his breath even increased and his heart travelled up his throat a little more.

"What do you think, am I going to choose, Draco?" Still whispering in his ear. God, he couldn't think straight, let alone speak.

"Ho…house…points?" Saying that was much harder than it should have been.

"Mhhh, those are _alluring_, aren't they?" Oh, Merlin. Harry was purring in Draco's ear by now, rolling the R so very deliciously. He restrained himself from toppling over just barely. Oh my, and the other boy was continuing. Shutting his eyes tightly Draco concentrated on… well, anything other than the boy touching him. He tried, anyway.

"Though, I don't think I will take the house points. Oh no. I have something so much better at hand, don't you think? A whole _night_ with you, that is really alluring. Come on, my honey bunny, what do you say?"

"Y…you…your hand is still on my… bum." How come such simple sentences were suddenly so very difficult? Eh, wait was that even asked?

A low chuckle could be heard. Harry moved his head back a little, brushing their cheeks together and halting right before the other's face, noses almost touching. A sexy smirk was on his lips again when their eyes met.

"Indeed, it is", he said, though not bothering to move his hand away an inch.

The taller boy's head came even nearer, bringing their noses together. He halted just millimetre before their lips met. Draco swallowed his eyes wide-open, staring into these green poles and momentarily forgetting all about the hand on his lower half. Not for long, though. He felt the hand pinching ass! He jerked upward, gasping right into the other's lips and giving him access to wind his tongue in his mouth, throwing his arms on his counterpart's shoulders instinctively in the process. At first his eyes were torn up and his body frozen stiff, but he couldn't help his eyelids slowly fluttering close and himself gradually melting into the other boy's warm body, pressed flush against his own.

With every passing second the kiss intensified, Draco's hands locked behind Harry's neck more firmly, leaving no space between them at all. Both were moaning and panting but not once stopping their snog.

After a while, some seconds, minutes or hours for all they knew, noises made them start out of their own world, back to reality. To be more precisely, noises of giggling and whistling, coming from the staircase above them. The boys turned their heads, looking straight into a crowd of students all dirty grinning at them.

Draco had his hands still firmly around the other's neck and was standing on his toes to better reach the sinfully red lips. Harry had not moved his hand from the blonde's bottom, but had brought his other around to the smaller boy's shoulder, pressing him to his body. Now, he let Draco glide down to properly stand on the floor, but not letting go yet.

"Looks like you caught yourself a bunny too, Potter." That was, Blaise grinning like a madman – more than usual even – what could be connected to the equally grinning, though also blushing Seamus Finnigan, who he had his arm around and the green bushy tail he held in his other hand.

"Just like you, evidently", smirked Harry. How come that Draco had to suffer under a totally clouded mind and the superior Gryffindor seemed absolutely unaffected? No fair! Draco couldn't even really stand by himself at this point and the other was already making witty comments again. Maybe he should snog him some more?

"Well, my Easter Bunny, what do you think about having lunch now?"

Draco blinked as he was so rudely interrupted in his thoughts, but then just shrugged and loosened his clasp.

"Sure", he said while turning around in the arms of his capturer, who kept one arm around his waist. As the blonde bunny saw the basket, still lying there on the floor he bent down to reach for. There was a sudden intake of breath right behind him and more giggling from the crowd. Draco straightened up again and looked to the boy behind him.

"Something wrong?" asked innocently and arched an eyebrow at the green-eyed boy.

"No, of course not. But come on, let's have some lunch. We'll need some energy for what I planed for the next 36 hours." Speaking these words he pressed their hips together, effectively making the smaller boy gasp in shock. Draco looked down with big grey eyes and then up again, into the face of a suggestively grinning Harry Potter.

That truly was promising to be very exciting.

* * *

Well, hope you liked it and you got into some festive mood XD

If there are anymore mistakes, feel free to point them out. If there are any people who liked the story feel forced to review ;)


End file.
